1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mattress moving devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mattress moving apparatus wherein the same is readily and securely securable to a mattress to enhance a single individual to transport the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mattress moving devices have been set forth in the prior art. The prior art devices have heretofore been of various constructions to receive a mattress therewithin, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art that include organizations less efficient in their configuration and use, as opposed to that of the instant invention. For example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,786 to Caton setting forth a rectangular framework provided with a generally "Y" shaped strap configuration for overlying an associated mattress secured within the framework enabling manual securement of a free end of the "Y" shaped strap for transport of the organization in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,250 sets forth a rectangular pocket arrangement provided with straps relative to each end thereof to enable transport of a mattress interiorly of the pocket by a plurality of individuals positioned for use of each strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,045 to Hart sets forth a mattress carrier device providing a grid work of strap members to receive a mattress therewithin, as the strap members are secured to a zippered pocket for receiving the mattress to facilitate transport of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,780 to Strachan sets forth a mattress carrying apparatus set forth as a harness provided with a plurality of belts and a harness arrangement about the mattress lying on opposite sides of the mattress and adjustable to enable the harness to be tightened about the mattress in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,226 to Weilert sets forth a mattress transport device utilizing a two-person carrying strap arrangement positioned at spaced relationships relative to one another overlying a mattress to enable a plurality of individuals to transport the mattress in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved mattress moving apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and to this extent, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.